


She, Her

by stars_and_shadows



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Big MT, Big Mountain, Doctor Zero point of view, Gen, Humanity in Brains, Musing, Old World Blues, Pronouns, Short, Sweet, Think Tank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_shadows/pseuds/stars_and_shadows
Summary: Everything changed after the Courier visited Big Mountain. The Courier's changes were subtle, the Think Tank's not so much. Before, it was always an it, a thing, an experiment. That wasn't the case, anymore.





	

It's always she now. It wasn't before. She used to always be just that, an it. A thing. A teddy bear or a lobotomite, or a sweaty animal. Unconnected to them, unimportant other than to further their needs. Klein's wants. She was never a she. Never something sophisticated and intelligent, like them. Calling her 'it' was so much more simple, more efficient. Then again, names were an important part of who people are. She taught him that.

Eight was most definitely the first one of them to replace the it's with a she's. They, as a collective, talked about their lobotomite often when she wasn't around. Theorized, and dissected and did science still, but she was a topic of interest ever since she'd come to the Dome. 

She brought Nightstalker pups into the Dome, once, on one of her visits. Klein had a fit. He ranted about the event for weeks. At least that's what they were told. I was only gone for a few weeks, she said. None of them could really gauge time well, Klein suggested that she fix that. She, in turn, brought up the fact that it might drive them to madness and also that she would have to touch them.

Dala started it next. Lamenting on how lonely, how quiet it got without her footsteps across the metal flooring. That was just it, just her. No nicknames, no indistinct narrative. Just her, she missed her. He, reluctantly, admitted that he missed her, too. 

Klein and Borous did it unintentionally, but also constantly. It was their way of- Zero wasn't entirely sure if it was the subconscious need to recognize the lobotomite, her, as one of them? Maybe? Or could it be them giving her respect? Maybe? 

Maybe, it didn't matter; all he knew for sure was that their view of the lobotomite, her, changed. It changed and he saw it change, and maybe the fact that he could see the change was the best part. The way she said his name. . . like he was just as important, more important than, as all the others. Like he was a genius, too. 

That alone made him think. . . think she deserved that respect from the Think Tank. Made him think that was how she earned it in the first place, when she confronted Klein after she dealt with Mobius. She considered all of them, and she was stubborn.

Zero was the first one to ask her name, because names have their own sort of power and he understands that better than his partners. Six, her name was Six. That was what he called her, and only _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> my guilty pleasure fic. Love the Think Tank, end of story. Also, Merry Christmas and I'm updating my other fics.
> 
> My favorite brain is Zero. Is it obvious?


End file.
